Random Encounters
Upon entering a new star system, a journal entry written by the astronaut is shown. Sometimes these will have no bearing on the game and just give the player insight into the thoughts (or madness) of the astronaut. Sometimes they will be random incidents that will cause changes to the resources of the ship. Sometimes they will be interactive encounters that require the player to make choices that can impact the status of the ship and its resources. Journal Entries *Refilling oxygen tanks from a garden world fills the ship with the smell of the planet - bends the astronauts way of thinking *Emptiness. Death. Life and intelligence are accidental. *What the astronaut eats - one cubic meter of rations. *Millions of dead bodies floating around the ship - learned not to trust himself *Daily physical excersises - keep a sound mind *Check all alien devices, talk to an imaginary self, tells he forgot something - he tells himself things he never knew *Why not settle on the first garden planet he lands on? - The planets are deeply alien and drive you to madness. *Concerns about regenerative powers of the Space Folder - Nobody grows old, Overpopulation, extinction, madness. Or become eternal, colonise galaxy with arrogant and immortal humans. Is it a good idea to return? *Entered system during a full solar flare - Not afraid, there's not a more beautiful place to die. *Losing his hair because of cosmis rays, shaved it off - it will grow back when used to rays, optimistic. *So far, everyting is fine. Yipee. *Just lived a nice moment, deep space and luminous lines guided the ship. Then the light was gone, what could it be? *Wait for the space folder lying on the ground, one with the ship. Someday the ship will pilot me. *When space folds, the field of view concentrates in a circle of light to a single point - Wonder if some of the points in a starfield aren't travellers that fold space *Had conversation with imaginary self about a summer evening on a beach with a guitar - Did not understand what a guitar was, had to be explained by imaginary self. *Nitrogen line leaked again, Sitting on frozen ice cube, water in air turned into snow. Built little snow alien. *Wonder if threat to own race, if aliens are tailing him looking for resources guided to Earth. Must understand what is at stake here. *Space folder disrupts fabric of reality, made die out of metal and threw it. Showed 6 before and after he threw it, when in space folding time everything seems logical. *Lost all hair thanks to gamma rays - I feel like I'm just a big egg. *Micro-meteorite cracked the window of the observation bay, repaired it with tape, metal, saliva. Happy to be alive. *He doesn't dream of space, scarcely get enough sleep. Dreams of wet foliage, grilled meat and being around humans. *Too many a time have escaped death. Old friend now. *I will go back to Earth and I will be hailed as a hero. *Got younger by touching the alloy of the Space Folder. Random Incidents *Gray moon-like asteroid (Gathered 5 Oxygen) *Leak in the liquid nitrogen line (Lost 15 Hull) *Space Folder malfunctioned, went far away, used again and came back (Lost 10 Fuel) *White elongated cloud (Gathered 15 Fuel) *Path crossed a versy dense asteroid field (Lost 20 Hull) *Reactor shaking, something stuck in it, fuel filled ship (Lost 20 Fuel) *Cosmic rays hit strong magnetic field creating a huge aurora, but the disturbance had erased entries in database (Lost 1 Technology) *Small spot shining far away, comet coming fast straight at him. Size of a planet, used full power to escape. (Lost 20 Fuel) *Cut off a bit of his finger, tried to cauterize the wound with a soldering iron, dropped iron onto device (Broke 1 Ship Module) *Appears in a giant 3-D spider web, flying between ropes next to frozen giant spiders, escaped with dents (Lost 15 Hull) *Malfunction in oxygen line, saw everything red ten black (Lost 20 Oxygen) *Noticed a weakness in the hull with a bizarre reflection of the hull, fixed it (Lost 5 Oxygen) *Came across a huge energy ball, seemed alive, grabbed ship and teleported him outside of ship and examined. (Lost 20 Oxygen) *Power surge occured during the last jump, Space Folder is out of order (Broke Space Folder Ship Module) *Opened a big gash into a large white space whale, internal fluids repaired the hull (Gain 20 Hull) *Comet crashed on ship, was soft and filled with water and ice (Gathered 15 oxygen) *Found a forgotten construction site deep inside the core of an iron moon, tried to enter but defended itself (Lost 20 Hull) *Will go back to Earth and be hailed as a hero. *Hit by cosmic rays, melted some of my devices. (Damage 1 Technology ) Interactive Encounters In some of the interactive encounters, other new options may be unlocked with extra modules and upgrades that is built. *The black river/dark flow **Dive into the dark flow - Moves the ship to a new star system **Fly away - *Space folder exited into the surface of a star **Fly away quickly - **Activate the Space Folder - Sends you far away but alive (Lose 10 Fuel, Lose 15 Hull) *Unknown dark ships prey on the ship **Hide in the Rings - ships don't detect you, nap and wait for them to leave **Go to the Moon - hide behind dangerous methane geysers, ships stop persuit (Gain 10 Fuel, Lose 20 Hull) ** Go to the Star (Thermal Resonance Generator): *Trip went well, blinded by flash of cosmic rays, ship flying straight into an asteroid belt **Jump to another system right now! - Activate Space folder, a few hours later, vision restores (Moves ship to new star system) **Fly at random and pray - Works for 5-6 minutes then hit hard, ship badly damaged (Lose 20 Hull) *Huge abandoned metal city floating in space with white halo in the center containing the starter space station **Look for resources - Find a strange ship hull, broken by time. (Learn 1 Technology) **Fly into the Halo - Warped back to starting star system. Start again! *Huge portal, floating ring in space with blue forcefield. Words JUDGES/ARCHITECTS TECHNOLOGY GIVE on it **Fly away - **Fly through - Static touches body, Unknown code written to databases (Forget 2 Technologies, Learn 2 Technologies) *Words coming from the radio, find space station in an asteroid field - STAR GOOD'' unknown'' **Explore the station - Find a radio device to transmit data regardless of distance (Learn 1 Technology, learn 1 Word ) **Flee - *Object floating in upper atmosphere of the star, looks like net **Try to get the thing - Obtain object, fire burns hull (Learn 1 Technology, lose 15 Hull) **Give up - *Gigantic stone bird sculpture floading in space, head has been torn apart **Leave - **Explore - Visions overwhelm his mind, stars age into black holes, will he someday understand any of this? (Learn 2 Words ) *Huge eruption of the star, drowns entire system in fire, have to hide **Hide behind the moon - Moon protected by shield, study the technology (Learn 2 Technologies) **Hide in the asteroid belt - *Pyramid on a drifting asteroid, explore to find a library **Leave - **Study - Link lifeline from ship to suit, tries to decrypt the words but needs more computing power and time. Gives up on research (Lose 10 oxygen (O), Learn 1 Word ) *Find space station in low orbit of the star, safe from the solar eruptions. **Fly to the station - Fly to station, take damage but make it to station just in time. Explore, find advanced shields, make repairs (Lose 6 Hull, Learn 2 Technologies) **Ignore - *Find a big asteroid, perfectly round, turns out to be cage with windows and a giant creature with tentacles of pure energy **Flee - Leave creature to its fate and scream alone in darkness. **Free the creature - Damages ship then goes free to destroy worlds **Wait and see - The creature probes his mind and asks to be freed but it will destroy you, promises knowledge but losing mind, so flees (Learn 1 Technology, Learn 1 Word ) *Huge cosmic shark beast swimming with smaller space sharks, ionises hydrogen with its gills **Go away - **Follow its course - Able to follow it and gain fuel from its path **Jettison some fuel - Shark diverts its course to consume dense hydrogen fuel, head off to reach safe zone (Lose 10 Fuel) *Body of a dead ship, explore it with flashlight, terrified, hear something crackling and bursting into flashes **Flee - **Explore - Terrified but find the source - an old computer that is still working (Learn 1 Technology) *Stars seem to move in this system, but its the ship, the main star is abnormally dense and creates massive gravitational waves **Flee - **Wait and see - Let the ship fall into the gravity well and hop onto a low orbit, intense photonic rays blow heavy damange onto the hull (Lose 40 Hull) *Big asteroid/little moon looks like diamond. has a mining plant on it with two guard satellites. **Slam the satellites - Satellites fly off into space after hitting the hull, find the drilling rig and take notes on tech (Lose 15 Hull, Learn 1 Technology) **Fly away - *Huge tetrahedron hovering in space, faces shine and show distant star systems **Go through face with 5 groups of 5 dots - Same as below (Moves ship to new star system instead of original destination) **Go through face with 30 groups of 5 dots - Feel nothing, just in another place, far far away. (Moves ship to new star system instead of original destination) **Leave - *Pulled in by compelling force, trapped in giant pentagonal structure, everything white. Find two pillars, one on the left with TECHNOLOGY '''and the other on the right with '''DEATH **Touch the left colum - Teleported back to ship, no trace of structure. Database has new technology (Learn 1 Technology , Learn 2 Words ) **Touch the right column - Forget all Learned Technology *Derelict ship orbits star, looks like big minimalistic bird, boarding could damage ship. Has JUDGES/ARCHITECTS GOD'' ''DEATH STAR written on it **Board the ship - Explores ship, finds remnants of powerful but broken engine. Discovers another broken module on own ship. (Lose 3-7 Hull, Learn 1 Technology , Learn 1 Word) **Leave - * A big rock shines under the rays of the star. A couple of small colored pieces of rock look quite promising. However, on the surface of the rock are some sort of spider patrol robots. ** Land and take the rocks - (Lose 15 Hull, Gain 3 platinum (Pt), 3 thorium (Th), 3 tungsten (W)) ** Fly away - * On the surface of this cinder moon, I notice a sort of ampitheaterr, or maybe an arena, dug into the rocks. The atmosphere is gloomy. ** Explore - View a fresco on the surface (Lose 2 Fuel, Learn 2 Words) ** Fly away - * My heart jumps in my chest when I see on my screens the words, ME WANT ME STAR IRON appear out of the blue. Then a choice appears: either GOOD or EVIL. What the..? ** Choose the first option - (Forget 2 Technology, Learn 1 Word) ** Choose the second - Nothing * Here's a small moon orbiting around a small planet. The surface is perfectly flat, probably artificial. I land my ship near the onlyconstruction of the place,a crystal dome. The atmosphere is 20% oxygen, and the temperature 20 degrees celsius, I walk without a spacsuit. This is unreal. The dome is filled with totally alien engines. In th middle of it, a receptical seems to be waiting for me to put something in it. Under it, the words: GIVE LIFE. ** Leave - ** Put my hand in it - (Gain 1 platinum (Pt), Learn 1 Word) ** Put in some iron (Fe) - (Lose 1 Iron (Fe), Learn 1 Word) * A bubble as big as an asteroid is floating in space. It's dotted with shiny, blinking spots. Around it, the void is complete. It's intriguing... ** Ignore - ** Touch - A pocket of antimatter (Lose 30 Hull) ** Wait and see - * An isocahedral ship appears out of nothing before my ship. What the… it prints in blue letters, in space, the following words: :: IRON <=> THORIUM :: HYDROGEN <=> PLATINUM :: OXYGEN <=> COBALT : Well, what am I supposed to do now? ** Throw a tonne of iron (Fe) - (Lose 1 iron (Fe), Gain 1 Thorium (Th)) ** Throw a tonne of hydrogen (H) - (Lose 1 hydrogen (H), Gain 1 Platinum (Pt)) ** Throw a tonne of oxygen (O) - (Lose 1 oxygen (O), Gain 1 cobalt (Co)) ** Stick out my tongue * I am in front of a large shrine made of black stone. It's a giant, empty cube, open on one of its faces. For a moment, the vision of a giant bird-man comes to my mind. I don't understand. I land my ship in the cube and get out with my space suit on. The place is empty… there's something though. A pillar my size, with a kind of plate on top of it. I feel like I can push the plate like a button… But should I? ** Leave - ** Push the button - lightning strikes everywhere (Gain 100 Hull, Forget 1 Technology) * A space station. I see, though, A faint blue light around a couple of circuits. I get closer. I can activate a circuit named TECHNOLOGY, another named unknown, and another named STAR IRON. ** Choose the first circuit - ** Choose the second circuit - ** Choose the third circuit - Learn about the Enemies *Space unfolds, I am in a some kind of giant structure where the empty would have been replaced with the full - huge, dark structures and long tunnels. I wander aimlessly in here, when suddenly I find it curious beacon. It blinks with a yellow and blue light. **Take the yellow tunnel - Fly out (Lose 20 Fuel) **Take the green tunnel - I find myself again free, In space, and I can see stars and planets. **Take the white tunnel - Fly out (Lose 20 Fuel) *A strange structure of rocks and metal. A compelling force starts pulling me inside! There are four exits there, one marked with a 0, the other I, another II, and the last one III. **Go through exit 0 - Exit the structure (nothing happens) **Go through exit I - (Moves ship to new star system instead of original destination) **Go through exit II - **Go through exit III - *The limits of this star system are made of giant gas that block the outside view. They seem to… Move?! That's unusual. **Leave - **Explore - (Lose 10 Hull, Gain 30 Fuel) *It's a space creature. Huge. Unknown. It looks like an octopus-plant, and it throws itself on large asteroids. It applies pressure on them and fracturates them into pieces which fly in all directions at speeds I won't be able to match with my ship. There it goes now, jumping on another rock. Should I try to catch some of the flying rocks? ** Catch the rocks - (Lose ~2 Hull, Gain 3 Hafrium (HF)) ** Fly away - * A very small planet orbits around the star. From here, I can see small lakes, a tiny sea and beautiful forests... That's too tempting! I land and I switch on my pumps to collect the oxygen (Gain 100 Oxygen). I walk in the grass... This could be a nice planet to settle down. Not far from my ship, I see a big abandoned metal temple. ** Explore - (Learn 1 Technology, Learn 1 Word) ** Ignore - * A huge construction is adrift on the outer rim of this star system: a long tube, large egough to pass a small moon, with a small control station floating in its center. I go inside and understand that it is some kind of artificial "planet" which went out of its orbit. Inside the tube, lakes, forests, and even gigantic animals are frozen for eternity. It's wonderful. And frightening. ** Leave - ** Land - ** Explore the control station - ** Use the gravitational lens - (Gain 100 Oxygen) * I just found a strange abandonned ship, long and thin. The main cockpit opens on a cristal shard bay facing the star, and the reflections of the light condensate in a single powerful ray. The words '''TECHNOLOGY JUDGES / ARCHITECTS '''are written here. In the middle of the ship is a mysterious lense, a marvel of technology. I am quite tempted to take it, but I hesitate to alter the fragile balance of reflections. ** Take the lense - ** Give up - ** Use the thermal shield - (Learn 1 Technology) *A field of asteroids, and quite a thick one... If I fly in, I'm not sure I can get out of it unscathed. Anyway, all these rocks must have been dragged here by something ** Leave - ** Explore - (Lost ~2 Hull, Gain 20 Oxygen, Gain 20 Fuel)